Star Wars: The New Order
by Alex William O
Summary: We fallow the lives of Michael and Nicholas Anderson from Midgard. In this story we will fallow them threw the jedi path as well as the sith in order to find their own. Who knows what trouble they will cause and joys they will be brought. This is a co-wrtien story between brothers, Alex William O and Gregori-Creed. Story take place 1000 years after Luke. Image credit to Cdriko.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Long Long ago in a- you know what, fuck this. On a planet, in a solar system that no one really knows about called Midgard, is where I am currently with my twin brother Nicholas, I call him Nick, and I, Michael, just call me Mickey, are taking our final exam for pilot train so that we can enter our space navy. One tiny problem, our mother practicality runs the navy. She don't want us to join... So if we don't ace this thing we are so fucked. So now that you are up to date lets get back to the real world shall we.

My head was pushed to the left as my twin poked my head attempting to gain my attention. It worked. I looked over at Nick, yes he was my twin, didn't mean he looked like it. My twin only has the same hair and eye colour, other then that we are damn close to being polar opposites. Nick likes to keep his black hair short military cut and _tries_ to be strict no nonsense. I on the other hand have relitivly messy hair, don't know why just is, and have a tendency to speak my mind. Also my twin is what you would call well built and has broad shoulders. I on the other hand am a stick, or lanky, and I have tried to gain the mussel my brother has, but it didn't work. My brother nodded his head to ward the door leading to the "_test_" room. Our "_commanding_" officer for this test is called Allen, or as I like to call him Shit-Face, was standing there acting like a ass and shouting orders thinking he was cool and all powerful because he got the position of commander for the test. I think our mother has something to do with this because what do you know my brother and I where to both to command different teams before said interference.

"Wake up." He demanded, I gave him a blank look in return fallowed by me sticking my tongue quickly. In return he gave me a stare that said "really?" I just grinned.

"OI!" I groaned internally as shit-face came our way "Anderson's! Pay attention!"

"Oh, bite me." I muttered under my breath. Oh, wait don't, really don't, your gross.

"What was that?!"

"You heard nothing." My brother spoke up on my behalf. Smirked a little at this.

"I didn't hear any thing" With that shit-face walked off, I should also mention that my brother and I are what the people of Midgard would call Sages, who are extremely hated to the point of execution, thus my twin and I have been keeping this secret our entire lives. Mind you that is only seventeen years almost 18. "Anyways! Threw that door, is the most difficult test of our lives. I intended to pass, so none of you freaks will ruin this for me!" I wish he would stuff a sock in it. Then the timer went off, and lockers opened revealing our armour and weapons for the test. With in a minute my brother and I are dressed and ready for combat we had to wait a hole minute more for everyone else to finish. In that time my brother checked over his rifle 37 times and looked down the barrel once he was that bored. Then the doors opened. Well time for hell. I took a deep breath and helped my brother stand and we made our way to the door of doom.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One: Shit Hits the Fan (Nick)

No sooner did we enter the testing field did shit hit the fan. The field was about the size of a foot ball field and was mostly concrete. Several barriers dotted the empty field and so did about 40 or so mechs. In about three minutes we lost half the squad, within four we lost Allen, and within another minute it was just down to me and my brother. Looking over the barrier I get a glimpse of a dozen combat mechs at least facing my direction before I duck down to avoid blaster fire.

"That's a thing!" I shouted as the gun fire went over my head, I turned to face my brother.

"So what now?!" He hollered back at me.

"Business as usual." I shouted back and we both started to smile wickedly. I turned towards the mechs and fired a volley at them, taking down three of them down quickly. In the corner of my eye, I see Michael throw something at them, probably one of the many different explosives we have attached to our belts. As the time goes on we have fewer and fewer mechs shooting at us. Within what felt like 15 minutes we managed to cut down half the mechs. Ducking down behind the barrier I turn back To Michael who was also taking some time to catch his breath. Waving at him to catch his attention I shout to him "I think we just broke the record!"

"Holy shit! No way are we failing now!" He shouted back as he turned and shot his blaster at a few more mechs.

We began to get less tense as time went on thinking that we are certain to pass the test. Roughly another 15 minutes went by of mindless blasting mechs and avoiding enemy fire when all remaining mechs shut down. Which was about five. Both me and Michael Stood up and looked around in confusion. "Is it over?" I muttered out loud in confusion.

"I think it's over." Michael whispered as he was looking for some sign of a trap.

After about a minute or two of standing around looking like idiots we hear a voice boom across the intercom. "Michael and Nicholas Anderson, report to admirals office immediately." a sharp command came out of the speakers. My face turned into a grimace and Michael looked like he was paler than a sheet. We both knew what was coming and wished that it wasn't.

As we enter the locker room we started to take off our gear. I turned to Michael and asked the question that we both were thinking.

"How mad do you think she will be?" I asked him. We both knew the answer but at this point I was just trying to stall for time.


End file.
